


Punto

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Yagyuu está seguro que nada de eso servirá para el próximo partido.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi





	Punto

Tal vez debía haberse preguntado cuales eran _exactamente_ las intenciones de Niou cuando éste había insistido que se quedaran un rato más luego de las prácticas del día.

"Entrenar" no sonaba adecuado, por mucho que la final de Kantou estuviese cerca y aún tuviesen detalles que pulir, si es que realmente querían conseguir que el truco planeado funcionase a la perfección y nadie, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros, los descubriesen antes de que ellos mismos decidiesen revelar la verdad.

Aun así, aunque no supiese la razón exacta, esto era inesperado, incluso tratándose de Niou.

Sin poder moverse, ni siquiera para ajustar sus lentes, para que así estos brillasen de la forma adecuada y recalcasen sus palabras, no parecía tener mucho sentido hablar, pero aun así lo hizo:

—¿No tienes algún mejor pasatiempo, Niou-kun? —Sin duda el que Niou estuviese invadiendo su espacio personal y fuesen sus manos las que lo tuviesen acorralado contra la pared también influía; pero claro, no era como si Niou fuese de los que aceptaba indirectas o dejaba algo a medias.

—Tsk, ¿no decías que debíamos conocernos mejor?

Sí, había dicho algo similar luego de que Niou vaciase una botella de agua sobre su cabeza cuando debía estar actuando como él, Yagyuu, y no como él mismo durante la práctica.

—No veo cómo aprenderemos algo relevante de esta ma...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el mismo Niou, quien esta vez parecía haber decidido que acorralarlo e inmovilizarlo no era suficiente y había procedido a besarlo.

Sin duda su falta de intentos por liberarse ya habían hablado por si solos, pero para resaltar esto no dudó en corresponderle, disfrutando el contacto a pesar de la incomodidad de su posición.

Aun así, su punto se mantenía: nada de lo que estaban haciendo los beneficiaría en un futuro partido y no dudaría en hacérselo saber en cuanto se separasen.


End file.
